mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 110 - Robot Holocaust
The movie Cody and Ted successfully return to their rocket with the stolen Lunarium when a film break strikes. A motley collection of post-apocalyptic misfits raid the lair of the omnipresent Dark One. Information * As was common with R-rated movies featured on the show, this film had to have a few scenes that included toplessness and violence trimmed for broadcast. * The most recent film to be used in Season 1. It is also (post-KTMA) the first film to be used from the 1980s and (as noted by Dr. Forrester) the first to be in color (ignoring Women of the Prehistoric Planet which was coded as episode 104 but was produced and aired at a later date). The episode Host segments Prologue: Joel makes light of his situation with a blues song, and remarks that he can handle it because he's a "hu-man". Invention Exchange: Joel demonstrates his flame-spouting funny pipe which uses a toy monster truck as its base. The Mads show off their ski mask for robbers who wish to be more emotive when holding up banks. Segment Two: Crow and Tom pretend they’re in the "We Zone" and they order Joel to do tricks. Segment Three: Cambot’s sitcom simulator malfunctions, resulting in random bursts from his laugh track. Segment Four: Joel and the bots pretend to be characters from the movie. Tom is totally into it, but Crow and Joel aren’t. Segment Five: Joel invites viewers to send in name ideas for the avocado scientist guy in the movie, and they read a letter. Obscure references *''"My hips still hurt from that one. Cyborg blindsided me."'' :Cyborg is a DC superhero and part of The New Teen Titans. *''"She studied under Buckwheat, I guess."'' :Billy "Buckwheat" Thomas was an African-American member of the Our Gang shorts of the 1930s and 1940s. He spoke with a similar disregard for certain consonants. Eddie Murphy homaged him in early seasons of Saturday Night Live. * "She looks like the new Lily Munster." :Lily Munster is a vampiric character on the 1960s TV sitcom The Munsters. She had long black hair with lighter streaks in it, and heavy eye make-up. In 1988, the show was revived as The Munsters Today with Lee Meriwether as Lily. *''"In this compartment of my ring I fill with a proton super energy pill." "Thank you, Shoeshine. You're humble and skeletal."'' :Underdog is a cartoon superhero who often speaks in rhyming couplets. His alter ego, Shoeshine Boy, was described as humble and lovable. Underdog would sometimes use a "Super Energy Pill" when his powers were depleted. Proton Energy Pills, however, were the power source of Roger Ramjet, a different animated hero. Joel seems to be combining them. *''"My favorite food? Cherry Pez, no question about it."'' :This is a line from the movie Stand by Me, when the kids are sitting around the campfire talking. *''"Hey, it says, 'Basement to the Alamo'."'' :A reference to Pee-wee's Big Adventure; Pee-wee is told by a fortune teller he will find his missing bicycle in the basement of the Alamo, but when he gets there, he finds out the Alamo doesn't have a basement (which is accurate). *''"Woo-hoo, Cleveland! Rock and roll! Let's do it!"'' :Said multiple times, this is a line from This is Spinal Tap, when the band is wandering around in the service corridors of a stadium, unable to find the stage. * "Wouldn't it be funny of they ran into master carpenter Norm Abramson? "Now, what we're doin' here, Bob, is we got this robot problem..." :Norm Abram (not "Abramson") is a well-known carpenter, woodworker, and builder who was a long-time feature of the home-renovation TV shows This Old House (with Bob Vila) and The New Yankee Workshop. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Joel Hodgson - Joel Robinson *Trace Beaulieu - Crow T. Robot / Dr. Clayton Forrester *Josh Weinstein - Tom Servo / Dr. Laurence Erhardt MST3K crew Full crew Production *Due to the rights issues with Women of the Prehistoric Planet, this is the first color film in the national show. This follows on a joke from the letters column in the previous episode that stated they hadn't done any color movies up to that point, thus everyone's excitement when the MADs announce this movie was in color. *The "We Zone" sketch refers to the "She Zone" scene in the movie, which had not occurred in the movie when this sketch occurs in the episode. Callbacks *"HU-Man" (Robot Monster) Goofs Movie Edits Like most of the riffed movies, Robot Holocaust was altered to fit within the desired time-slot by trimming several scenes. Additionally, this movie had the "pleasure machine" scene cut due to including partial nudity. This cut is preceded by Dr. Erhardt laughing while Crow expresses his disappointment. Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in December 2012 as part of Volume XXV, a 4-disc set along with Operation Double 007, Kitten with a Whip, and Revenge of the Creature. **The DVD includes an introduction by Joel Hodgson and Life After MST3K: J. Elvis Weinstein. *Digitally available through Shout's official Youtube page (with annotations), Shoutfactorytv.com, Rifftrax, Amazon Instant Video, iTunes, Vudu, and VHX. Gallery RobotHolcaust1.jpg RobotHolcaust2.jpg References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Episodes directed by Jim Mallon